Batman: Return of the Joker
by Batminer
Summary: A month after the events of Arkham City, Bruce Wayne is whipped back into action by the Joker's mysterious return...


**Hello all! This is my new series: Batman: Return of the Joker. These events take place one month after the events of Arkham City. Bruce Wayne is still sulking around, but is soon whipped into action by the Joker's mysterious return...**

* * *

It's been a month since the Jokers death, and Bruce Wayne was still silent as ever

"Bruce?" asked Barbra Gordon, A.K.A Oracle,

"Bruce, you know it isn't your fault, right? He stabbed you in the arm and you dropped the cure out of surprise, there was nothing you could do."

"Yes, Barbra, there was. There were many things I could do...but I didn't..." Bruce answered as he left the room. Later that night Barbra called,"Bruce turn on the TV, now."

"What is it, Barbra?"

"Something... something impossible." Bruce turned on the TV and switched to the news, but what he saw was hardly comprehensible,

"But that's... that's-"

"Joker, I know. But how is it even possible?"

"I don't know Barbra, but I intend to find out" As Bruce turned off the TV he pondered the possibilities of how this could be real. Could it be Clay face again, or a hologram? Or maybe it was just some random thug who painted his face. Whoever he was, prison is were they're going next. Bruce Wayne, now Batman was off in his Batmobile when Oracle called,

"Batman, any luck finding him? On TV he was making a speech on what looked like the ACE chemicals building"

"Then that's where I'm going." Batman answered as he ejected from the Bat-mobile and into the skies of Gotham.

"Oracle, I see him. It looks like he's just standing there, talking."

"Well, take him down" Oracle answered. in one fluid motion Batman swooped down and tackled the Joker,  
"Who are you and what are you doing in Gotham city?" Batman ordered. Coughing and gasping from the impact Joker said in reply

"Well-gasp-it's good to see you too, Bats. Oh, you don't remember me? I was the one that filled himself with Titan, got sick because of it, and then "died". But as you can see I'm feeling emmuch/em better now so if you'll excuse me-*choke*-I've got places to burn and people to kill, _HA_!"

"Puddin'! Is it really you?" Harley Quinn said in disbelief as she hurled herself over the side of the building. Batman's grip on "Joker's" neck loosened as he turned to see Harley,

"Hey, it's Harley right? Ha, ha! I'm just messing with you Harley! Now take care of this pest will you?" Joker gestured to Batman as he squirmed out of Batman's now weak grasp and turned to leave,

"Your not getting away that easy," Batman growled and took a step towards him,

"Oh, that reminds me," Joker said as he jumped away from Batman's lunge, "I've got to release the prisoners of Blackgate! Well I've got to run. Toodles!" Joker said as he jumped off the building and into a waiting truck filled with hay,

"Hey, B-man! Get ready to to-OUCH!" She yelled as she took a blow in the jaw,"Hey, Bat-brain! that wasn't fair! But I guess...if you wanna play dirty... HA!" Harley screamed as she yanked out a gun and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Batman in the right shoulder dropping him to one knee. Harley took this time to escape in a similar fashion to the Joker and was gone.

"Oracle, he got away,"

"Well your lucky that GCPD helicopters followed him back to the Steel Mill,"

"Why's that lucky?"

"'cause now you can jump right back to capturing his ass instead of wasting time finding out where he is, now get over there.

When Batman reached the Steel Mill he immediately saw the guards. Eight of them, all armed. The direct approach would be suicide. Silence was his best bet. As Batman flew to a sniper on a stone tower he saw two hostages. One was a random citizen and the other was... Jim Gordon! Batman took out the sniper and glided down to the walkway, keeping low. He hurried over to two unsuspecting guards and took both of them out silently. Jim saw Batman and started writhing around trying to get Batman's attention. Batman put a finger to his lips as a guard walked over to Jim,

"What the hell are you doing?" he said as he kicked Gordon in the ribs,"Stupid cop..." Batman went over to the cop covering Jim, but he was coming his way! Batman used a corner to hide from the guard until he was close enough to take him down. He then sprayed explosive gel on the ground around the unconscious guard and threw down a sonic batarang that issued out a high pitched noise,

"Hey! What was that?" a guard inquired as Batman grappled up to the stone tower. When three guards were gathered around the batarang Batman clicked a button. The explosive gel exploded knocking out the three guards who were sent flying. The final guard came over to check on his fallen comrades,

"Hey, what the-mph mmph." was all he managed to get out before Batman glided down and took him out,

"Oracle, I've taken the guards out. I'm going in"

"OK, I've got the Jokers location and I've marked it on your map"

"Well look who showed up," the Joker said as Batman entered the Joker's office,"the Bat with the dead parents. Oh, I'm sure they are SO proud of you beating people senseless on your nightly trots around gotham. Well as you can see I'm very busy so if you'll just excuse me-" Batman rushed up and closed a hand around the Joker's throat, cutting him off,

"How do you know who I am!?" Batman yelled

"uh, uh, uh B-man," Harley said as Batman aimed a punch at the Joker. she walked into the room carrying a gun in one hand and a bundle of blankets in the other,"I have to catch Mr. J up on the latest news. HE'S GONNA BE A FATHER! now I know what your both thinking. How can I-I mean we, have a kid when I was never pregnant? Well that didn't turn out to be a problem. You see, when I was walking through Arkham city after that stupid Bird-boy rescued the Bat, I heard a baby crying near the walls of a city so I paid that cat friend of yours to go get it for me."

"Can we name him J.J., Harley? You know, Joker Jr.?" joker suggested through Batman's choking grip

"Sure, Puddin'!" Harley enthusiastically replied, but all the while, Batman had secretly signaled for the Batmobile to come any second now.

"What do you two plan on doing to that child?" Batman asked as Harley set down the baby in its crib. He was trying to stall while still getting some extra information,

"Well obviously we plan to raise him as our own so that one day he'll follow in Mr. J's footsteps as the greatest man ever!" Harley exclaimed. And with that, Batman pressed a button and the Batmobile blew a hole right through the Joker's office, knocking Harley and Joker across the room. Batman then picked up the baby, and took off.

Speeding down the streets of Arkham City, Batman signaled for Robin,

"Tim, Tim, are you there?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Tim Drake, Robin #3 answered,

"Head to the Steel Mill. Joker and Harley Quinn are there, t

ake care of them."

"I thought you were just there, why didn't you do it yourself?""

Because Harley paid Catwoman to steal a baby. They were going to raise it as their own kid."

"Ohhhhkaayyyyy...that's just weird. I'll be over asap." now that that was taken care of, Batman phoned in Nightwing,

"Nightwing residence, party of one how may I help you?"

"Dick, this is serious. I need you to come to Arkham, I've got a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get..."

* * *

**This is only the first in an amazing series! So don't thing imma leave this cliffhanger there for much longer...**


End file.
